


Circle; Cross; Devil, Chariot, Judgment

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two and a half drabbles: Missouri does tarot readings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle; Cross; Devil, Chariot, Judgment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [later_tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=later_tuesday).



Circle

 

The central issue is the Wheel of Fortune, destiny and the Winchester cycle of sacrifice, reinforced by the Devil and the quest Dean has been on since the fire. He has always been his own worst enemy. He seeks action, resolution, but his victory is in letting go of what's more precious than his life. Dean himself is the King of Wands, brave and loyal, except when he's the Ten of Swords, powerless and at rock bottom. The key of course is the King of Swords, knowledgeable and analytical. But getting off the Wheel will leave him a Hermit, alone.

Cross

 

The central issue is the Wheel of Fortune, destiny and the Winchester cycle of sacrifice, reinforced by fire striking Sam's ivory Tower. The Devil and Sam's obsession turn the Wheel. Sharp-edged outside circumstances have fenced him in all his life. He seeks triumph, which he can only get with careful consideration of ethics and necessity and Justice. Sam himself is the King of Swords, knowledgeable and analytical, except when he's the Seven, leaving and deceiving. The key of course is the King of Wands, brave and loyal. But to get off the Wheel, to finally avenge all his family, Death.

Devil, Chariot, Judgment

 

Missouri shuffles her deck, deals three cards. Their past: obsession, addiction, hopelessness, focusing on the wrong thing. And the obvious. Their present: self-confidence, self-knowledge, self-discipline, self-mastery. Their future: the day of reckoning, a hard choice, a new hope. Absolution. Rebirth.

She needn't worry about Sam and Dean Winchester. They'll win.


End file.
